A New Hope for the Eeveelutions
A New Hope for The Eeveelutions is another movie of the series. Summary Years have gone by since The Nightmares struck back and Darth Manacore rose to power, now they've built a new weapon that they plan to use to cause chaos in the galaxy, but after the Rebellion stole a schematic of the weapon, Darth Manacore has captured Esmeralda in hopes of find the Rebel Base, and to have a chance to destroy the New Jedi Council and Republic, now our heroes will need help from some new friends and from the new member of the Griffin/Eeveelution Family, Breon. Plot Prologue: Stealing the plans The prologue starts out with A Rebellion Team are on a battle of Scariff, where they are transporting some plans for a Blockade runner before being destroyed by a mysterious beam. Then before the Rebels can jump into hyperspace Imperial forces have arrived, and board a rebel ship and while some rebels attempt to escape. They get trapped, and then someone appears and deploys a red/blue lightsaber and it was Darth Manacore! Opening crawl/Attack on the Rebellion ship The Opening Crawl then rolls by and explains what happened after that, and it goes down to the Rebel Blockade runner being pursued by a Star Destroyer. But soon it catches up after shutting down the main reactor. Then a group of rebels go to the main, prepared to shoot anything that comes in. Just then the door saws open and explodes and shootout begins. As that goes on, Darth Manacore appears and looks for the plans. Crash Landing on Tatooine At the same time, a KX series droid named "K-2SO" is searching for BB-8 as Jedi/Princess inserts a disk in his dome and hides. Then K-2SO follows BB-8. As Darth Manacore is interrogating one of the crewmen. But the crewmen refuses to give any info so Manacore force choked him to death. Meanwhile the Princess fights off some of the Stormtroopers but is stunned. As BB-8 and K-2SO hop in an escape pod and fly away. Then the Princess reveals to be Esmeralda. As Manacore then demands to know what they did with the plans, but she claims that they don't have any plans and they're a recon ship for royal business, but Manacore denies this and orders for her to be taken aboard their ship and to be questioned, while the rest of the crew is to executed. One Crew member then contacts the Temple and informs them of the situation but before he can share about BB-8 and K-2SO, he is shot dead and the transmission cuts off. Meanwhile, the escape pod has landed in the deserts of Tatooine, where BB-8 and K-2SO walk out for a bit but K2 doesn't what o go on another adventure, and leaves BB-8, who goes off on his own to try and find civilization. Far out in the desert, K2 is talking about how BB-8 always gets them in tight situations and then notices something in the distance and calls for help. While BB-8 is rolling through a canyon, but then he stunned by Tuskegee Raiders who take him aboard their Sandcrawler, where BB-8 meets up with K-2SO again. Then some troopers had landed in the crash sight, and one found K-2SO's parts. So they then send out squads to try and find the droids At the Farmhouse/Meet Breon Meanwhile, K-2SO and BB-8 are asleep when the sandcrawler stopped. Then the Raiders come in and wake up all the droids. Then they bring them outside, where a farmhouse is standing. And emerge an uncle and his nephew. Then his aunt called him and tells him that his uncle is not busy, he wants him to head to the village. The nephew agrees to remind his uncle as he walks out to him, where he is currently examining the droids. Breon finds the message/"Out There"/BB-8's gone! Trivia * This movie is based off the Film: "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" * This marks the first appearance of K-2SO, Ace Uno, Crocodog, The Infinity Eagle, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, * The film continues in Darth Manacore Strikes Back. Scenes * Prologue: Stealing the plans * Opening crawl/Attack on the Rebellion ship *Crash Landing on Tatooine *At the Farmhouse/Meet Breon *Breon finds the message/"Out There"/BB-8's gone! * *Search for BB-8/Sand People!/ * *At the Bar/Meet Ace Uno/Ace talks to Hook * * * Battle of the Destruction Moon * * Soundtrack # # Out There (Breon) # # #We'll Make a Jedi Out of You (the Riders and their friends) # Category:Movies Category:Breon Centered Works